


the hollow and the price of it

by fourthdimnsion (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dark Charles Xavier, Experimental Style, Not Beta Read, Other, Prose Poem, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: Charles had his loss, had his grief, had all of his pain. Charles was tired, at the pinnacle of his exhaustion. Charles Xavier became nothing but the terrifying silhouette of someone he wasn't anymore. Thanks for them.
Kudos: 3





	the hollow and the price of it

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is something I wrote in........ 15 minutes

Charles was told that he was sick

that's to summarize all it up quick

You see, there's a breeze

that goes down through everyone's spine

all the people see the blue 

in the endless void of his mind 

little boy is alone 

with no one else

that's what scare

is the restless of someone at their edge

You feel, there's a whimper 

everything distorces 

reality shakes 

your body escapes 

you're the watcher

of a few horror spectacles

the world will have the glory to see 

but, be quiet, stranger 

it'll be just once

You hear him

a yelp of guilt 

screams of need

despair on his mind

allowed to be shown 

a price to pay

and now Charles' awake 

Oh, dearing 

don't curse on his family

don't blame on his mommy

that didn't knew how to be darling 

Oh, sunshine 

you've broke 

the entire

of the human

on that man 

what's the problem?

Leave it for later

let him in 

isn't you who brought darkness upon

this infamous and despicable world

with sunglasses on?

Isn't you who swore by the nation 

that you'll be the pride of the place

you've been born

you've grown

and you've hunted down

to kill? 

This is the hunting season

who began soon due its reason

Charles Xavier 

his anger for his lover

who laid on his arms 

and never got a chance to be awake again

will you take the price

and be the one to see his madness begin

by you?

Be the first to experiment. 


End file.
